Unfrozen
by JustMadman
Summary: I tried to save her but it was too late. Her skin was ice," What exactly went through Elsa's head when Hans found Elsa?


A/N: I don't own Frozen. Decided to try writing out Elsa's thoughts and emotions when Hans found Elsa at the fjord. Feedback if you think Elsa's OOC here, or I missed out on anything, thanks. I know the title's stupid, leave me alone.

* * *

**Unfrozen**

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain, weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart."

_What? _"No!" She could barely speak, she could barely _breathe_. Her body refused to cooperate.

"I tried to save her but it was too late. Her skin was ice,"

Her ice widened at the image that flashed before her. _No, no. No, no no no no!_

"her hair turned white." Her hands fell. She looked at Hans. _No!_ She wanted to scream. _This shouldn't be happening... Don't say it, don't sa-_

"Your sister is dead! Because of you..."

"No," her throat finally worked again. But it was all she could say. She turned around and stumbled. She couldn't feel her legs, she couldn't feel anything. Next thing she knew, she was on the ground.

_No!_ She screamed her in her head. _After all those years!_

The gust of wind died instantly. There was a loud slam, and then silence.

There was snow, but it wasn't snowing. The air was still cold and dry, but it was no longer freezing.

The ministers stared out from the castle in amazement. It was like magic! No, it _was_ magic.

After all those years she tried so hard to keep her away...

It was all from this! And for it all to end up like this! Anna did not deserve this!

After all those years of being being alone, and a few days after she opens up the gate she dies?!

_I'm sorry, Anna. I'm sorry!_

_I should have built many snowmen with you._

_I should have ridden bikes with you around the halls._

_You didn't need to talk to Joan, you could've spoken to me!_

_I should have been there for you when papa and mama died._

_You didn't have to be alone, you shouldn't have had to be._

_I shouldn't have run away._

_I should have told you. I could've after papa and mama died._

_And to think we finally started talking to each other again..._

All those words were right on the tip of her tongue. But all she could do was weep.

It didn't matter now, Anna was gone.

Dead.

Frozen.

Her best friend, her _only_ friend. Her sister. Her blood.

All of a sudden, she heard a scream, "Noo-" And then sound of ice cracking. No, forming, really quickly.

And then something broke.

She heard Hans make a sound and slammed onto the ice. The sound echoed into the distance. She didn't understand, but she didn't care. Anna was gone after all. Nothing mattered any more.

And then a breath. "Huh..."

_Who-?_ She turned around. _A hand?!_

She looked up.

"Anna!" _You're not dead?!_

She hurried and got up to take a good look at her now frozen sister.

"Oh, Anna?" She asked. It didn't even sound like a question. She hoped this truly wasn't happening. _You were alive! All along! And just froze right before me!_

For a moment there she thought hope just flashed before her eyes. Deep down she knew... She was the only one that could've save her, from herself. If only she had found her earlier! But even if she did... how? She didn't know.

She shakily held out her hand, still afraid to touch her. As if Anna could break, or she could freeze Anna even further or something.

Slowly, reached forward, "No, noo..." her voice was getting weaker. She was choking again.

"Please," she gently placed her hands on the frozen girl's cheeks. "No.." She gasped. It felt even harder to breathe now. Her chest felt so tight, so hard. But Anna was even harder now.

Anna was frozen solid. It had been years since she had touched someone human again, since she touched Anna. But the last she remembered, it wasn't like this. Human skin wasn't supposed to feel like this! _Anna's wasn't supposed to feel like this! Anna wasn't supposed to be like this!_

She stared into the Anna's eyes, hoping deep down inside, somewhere in that frozen figure there was still life. Perhaps if she was lucky, Anna was still there.

She couldn't hold back her tears any more. Not after 15 years. The least she could do was let Anna know she loved her. She truly truly loved her!

She couldn't take it any more and hugged the frozen girl.

Everything she did was for her! She sacrificed her childhood for her, their relationship for her, she'd be more than willing to sacrifice her life for her! Just like she _just _did!

She sobbed and sobbed, but no tears came. It was like the emptiness in her heart was replaced by her tears. She felt like she was drowning in them, and none of them would come out.

"Anna?" Olaf's voice was heard.

And then a soft sigh from Anna's new friend.

Elsa could feel it. All eyes on her, no, on them. Both of them. Anna's new friend, the reindeer, Olaf, the ministers, everybody. Nothing but Elsa's all choked up voice could be heard.

Nobody cried, nobody really knew Anna after all. But it didn't matter. She knew Anna.

_Anna was the persistent little girl who would ask me to build snowman everyday. Even when it wasn't winter._

_Anna was the hyperactive girl who spoke to anyone and anything. Even empty armours along the hall and paintings on the wall._

_And my door._

_Anna was the strong and stubborn girl who tried to break down my door. Or my window._

_Anna was the impatient girl who would bully her tutors so they could postpone those boring classes so I could play with her._

_Anna was the girl that was excited to celebrate my birthday, grateful I was born when even _I_ wasn't; grateful I was her sister even when I shunned her away._

_Anna was the considerate girl who sat and cry by my door to make sure I was ok, even if she was not._

_Anna was the brave girl who risked her life to climb the North mountains to save her sister, to save me._

_Anna was the girl I was meant to protect._

_Anna was my sister. She was _my_ princess._

_Please come back, Anna. I cannot live without you! Please! Please!_

_I- _Even in her head, she stuttered. _I love you, Anna. I love you._

All of a sudden, she felt something. _Warmth? From ice?_

_It couldn't be, I must be delusional now._

"Hahh!" Olaf gasped. "Hh!"Then that big blonde man.

The weight of the ice suddenly shifted, "-o."

Suddenly, the hard icesoftened_. _She saw the figure gain back its colour.

She gripped tightly onto the now soft arms covered in cloth and looked up. She couldn't believe it!

"Anna?!" A smile burst onto Elsa's face. _She's alive!_ She practically screamed her head. She glanced up and down just to make sure.

_She alive!_

Without thinking, she jumped for a hug, which Anna more than willingly returned. _She's warm, she's soft!.. she's alive..._ She felt her heart soaring to cloud nine. She felt so light, she felt so relieved.

Nuzzling the crook of her sister's neck, she savoured the touch of her sister, her presence, her warmth, her scent, before finally letting go.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" Her voice filled with glee, just glad her sister is alive.

Anna looked at Elsa almost surprised she asked such a question, immediately answering, "I love you." Her eyes looked into Elsa's thinking...

Why wouldn't she? After all, Elsa is magic.


End file.
